


Jump

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: SQ one word prompt : Hesitation. Asked by waknatious via tumblr





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Sometimes, once in a blue moon, I actually write things like this xd
> 
>  
> 
> Set in: Back to the end of S7, just after the coronation in a scene I’ve also written about several times before but sir, this is my headcanon and I dare you to take it away from my cold, dead fingers.

“I’ll truly always be the mayor for you?”

The question was said with just enough mirth at the end, enough softness, that made Emma chuckle softly as she moved away from the balcony she had been leaning on, watching as the amalgam of cars and carriers began to trickle out of the castle grounds. Their lights twinkled now between the trees, with the looming shadows of other castles, other cities, glimmering in the distance and she eyed them slowly before she finally turned to stare at the brunette woman that stood at her right, eyes warm, head tilted.

Crown already taken, dress changed for something closer to Storybrooke fashion, the woman certainly looked the part of the title Emma felt her tongue cling to, despite everything, and she answered so with an almost wave of her right hand, fingers tingling before she let her arm fall once more to her side, tangling against the dress she –still- hadn’t magicked away. Despite her need to.

“Madam mayor.” She replied with a slow smile, one she felt Regina’s eyes falling to for a second, slowly looking away with an almost blush dusting her cheeks in pink and red. “Not just mayor.”

She shrugged, letting the sentence hang between them, the weight of it feeling more present than it should have been and Regina hummed as she approached the balcony, slow steps that barely made any noise. Placing her hands on the railing before she curved her fingers, she pressed the tips against the stone, knuckles turning white. Emma stared, silent, as she felt the telling scent of ozone fill her nostrils, purple and lilac tinting the air around them both.

It felt strange, she thought, how easy they had fallen into their banter, the kind of relationship they had never had before. But they had done it nevertheless, as if they both craved it. Needed it. Despite everything, despite the countless nights Emma could remember in where she had laid in bed, fingers grazing her stomach as her mind went over and over again about the split second she had had, back at the Forest, back when Regina had nodded; solemn, sad, tired.

And yet, even with that added complication, Regina had only needed to look at her once and Emma had felt that old pull returning to her, grounding her into the soil, making her walk towards her, unable to stop herself.

She felt the same pull once more, with Regina at her side and her brown eyes zeroing on the direction of what Emma knew Storybrooke rested; the patch of land that the merge had created hidden behind rows of lush green. Profile softly illuminated, skin glowing in something that almost felt like silver, Emma’s traced the lines she was able to map on the brunette’s face, on how the brunette’s hair had a texture her fingers longed to touch, to grasp.

“It feels strange.” She heard the other woman whisper and Emma pressed the tip of her tongue against the roof of her mouth, her heartbeat growing, pooling on her ears, warming her skin below her neck as she swallowed down nerves that writhed and protested. “Being here again.”

Emma didn’t know what to answer to that, the concept itself brittle and warped into the merge. She still understood the longing coloring Regina’s words and so she sighed, softly, before she mimicked Regina’s position, a soft plum of purple smoke enveloping her in a flash; her clothes back to an ensemble she hadn’t considered herself ready to wear again ever since Regina had left.

Probably even before that, but she didn’t want to consider the implications that alone brought with it. She still found herself liking the feeling of the fabric of the tank top against her skin, the weight of the faux leather almost sticking to her forearms.

“Really?” She asked, however, and Regina’s smirk curved her lips just in time for Emma to catch the reflection from the corner of her eyes, the warmth on her skin turning into a prickle as her magic answered to the remnant of the older woman’s, the caress of the mauve soothing and light.

“It suits you.”

It wasn’t an answer, not exactly, but Emma decided to take it in the same way Regina had taken her own a few seconds before. She didn’t have anything to protest to after all; she liked the way she felt like traveling back in time to another past, the one they could have had this kind of moment; in where no magic, no saving, would have been necessary for them to become close.

Nibbling at her bottom lip she straightened her posture but kept her own hands on the railing, index and middle finger extended, painfully close to Regina’s elbow in a way she tried hard not to focus even if she could feel her heartbeat growing to the point of pain on her throat, blocking every intake of breath she tried to swallow.

“Emma?”

She hummed as an answer, her vocal folds vibrating, hurting, as she rose her eyes to meet the brunette’s. Regina’s irises were half-hidden, eyelids dropping, chin raised, and Emma could feel the old surge of fear she had always fallen in step to. The one that would drag her away, that would keep her frozen.

Hesitant.

The brunette’s lips curved, as if she knew she had only seconds and Emma’s tongue burned, scorching, as she saw how the older woman moved forward, fingers closing around her wrist in a far too gentle touch, one Emma wanted to relish into, move her hand up, clasp Regina’s own forearm, pull her close, closer.

“Thanks for coming.”

“Of course.”

It was croaked and breathy and far too full with the obviousness their sudden postures conveyed but Emma felt drunk with the touch and when Regina didn’t move away she saw the glimmer of purple shinning through her eyes; a silent dare, a silent question, that made her lick her lips and swallow, diaphragm protesting, shoulders tense.

“I wasn’t sure if you…” Regina’s accent, that tilt Emma had learnt to associate with her changed in a matter of seconds and her voice, deep, mirrored not the woman Emma had learnt to care for but the other personality she hadn’t been able to meet; the one she had heard about and blamed herself for not having been there for. Beads of sweat beginning to form at the back of her neck, she rolled her shoulders and clenched her jaw; unwilling to let the terror she felt win this time. Not when she had the opportunity to mend things; to be who she should have been.

She had had a lot of time to think after all; trapped and believing she would not see the other woman ever again.

“I wouldn’t have missed it.” And she let out a chuckle through clanking teeth; magic surging forward, warming her veins, making her blood boil.

Regina looked down at their hands and she frowned minutely, fingers beginning to move, as if she had realized that it had been an already too long contact for the two of them. Them, who never hugged, despite Emma’s need, despite Emma’s desire, to be brave enough to be open, to be bold, to be brazen, like that.

She only needed that split second for her hands to move, her wrist twisting, palm up and blunt nails scratching against Regina’s skin as she surged forward, not letting the brunette go. She felt blind, dark spots appearing on her vision but when Regina eyed her, the tiniest of tugs as she tested their new positions, she remained frozen, not willing to let her go. Not knowing how.

“Emma…” This time it came out as a warning and Emma shook her head, her free hand rising, cupping Regina’s cheek as she took a final step, positioning herself so she was able to feel Regina’s breathing against her chest, close, painfully close.

“I’m filling the papers for the divorce.”

She hadn’t intended to say the words like that; a whisper that fell into Regina’s lips as she loomed closer, the chill from the night forgotten, the whispers of the forest below a distant noise on her ears and she almost wanted to laugh at the sheer ludicrousness of it all. At the lack of everything, at the way her voice was far too thick and her reasons too obvious for this to truly be a conversation anymore, an admission. They both were way beyond that. Had been, for a really long time.

And yet.

She shouldn’t, a voice told her, she should move backwards, apologize, pretend.

She should move her hand away, she should not close her eyes, she should not part her lips, she should not tread her fingers through Regina’s hair, pulling her closer and closer still. She should not tug at her locks in a silent question, one that came in the form of a whimper as Regina let out a gasp, one that worked as a confirmation. She should not.

She needed to.

She stopped, however, halting herself just as her lips grazed Regina’s, magic spiraling out of her.

“Can I…”

Brown eyes darkened further before sparkling and Emma felt her skin taut, her tongue far too big for her mouth, her stomach clenching when the next words Regina said hold a need that made her want to kneel and swore a fealty she knew she had already given.

“Kiss me.”


End file.
